Card edge connectors may be used to hold electrical modules such as Dual In-Line Memory Modules and to electrically couple such modules to a bus. A vertical card edge connector holds an electrical module in a vertical position. Vertical card edge connectors are unsuitable for some small form factor applications because the total height of the connector/module combination exceeds the applications"" specifications.
An angled card connector may be used to reduce the height of the connector/module combination. More specifically, an angled card edge connector may hold an electrical module at an acute angle with respect to the surface on which the connector is mounted. Therefore, for a given electrical module, a height of a connector/module combination will be less if an angled card edge connector is used than if a vertical card edge connector is used. Conventional angled card edge connectors may, however, fail to provide suitable signaling between a bus and an electrical module in some applications.